My Pet Boyfriend
by Hope4love92
Summary: Gaara has been miserable through out his entire life. The only thing he mildly enjoys is working for a company called, JFuntime. But will he soon learn to enjoy other things in life after his boss sends him a strange package one mysterious night. OOC,Yaoi
1. Episode 1: Hello

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this following story. They all belong to their creator Masashi Kishimoto

-----

**Episode 1: Hello**

I hear the annoying buzzing sound of my alarm clock telling me to get my lazy ass out of bed. I let the clock ring for awhile as I try to come up with a reason to get off my mattress, besides for my job of course.

My life holds no real significant. In fact I have to say that my life is worthless than that of a normal person. My mom died giving birth to me. My dad began to hate me once I turned six years old for some odd reason. The only members of my family that have ever shown love towards me were my two older siblings, but I hardly see them now since they live in America. And lately I've been very depressed, well not lately since through my entire life I have always been some what unhappy (I blame most of this on my father) but in the couple of past days I've been feeling more sad then usual and I don't know why.

The sound of the alarm clock begins to get irritating and finally I decided to get out of bed.

"Come on, Gaara, let's at least get through this day for my paycheck." I said to myself as I pull the covers off of my nude body.

-----

20 minutes later after taking a nice long shower and skipping breakfast, I entered my car and headed out for work; on the way there I stop at a stoplight. In the next lane I see a red-headed women in a hideously colored pink vehicle fixing her hair in the car mirror. The women stopped fluffing her hair up once she realized I was watching her.

Turning her head around the red head gave me a quirky smile and flirtatious wink before pulling off. I had a sickening feeling in my stomach as I watch the ugly pepto-bismol car leave. You see when it came to me be hitting on by the opposite sex or any gender for that matter I always feel as if I'm about to vomit. I'm what you call asexual; I have no attraction for males or females. The reason for my sexuality is the fact that I don't like people; therefore I do not want my nude flesh touching the naked skin of another human being. You could image how upset my sister was once she realized she wouldn't be getting any red headed nephew's or nieces from me.

After a while I parked in the parking lot of the building I work for. I looked up at the 20 story building and couldn't help but feel my heart warm up a bit. I work for JFuntime, a cooperation known through Japan for releasing hit animes such as, 'Pokeman', 'Cardcaptor Rose,' and 'Kobits'.

A lot of people ask me why I work for such a company but I never tell them. One of the reason I never tell is because it's not any of those people's damn business. The other reason I don't tell them is because my purpose for working for the company is some what sad and embarrassing.

When I was younger I would always get in a fight with my dad, sometimes verbally and sometimes physically, afterwards I would always shut myself inside my room and watch anime for the rest of the day. Watching Japanimation relaxed me and kept my mind off trouble life issues such as my father. So it wasn't surprising that years later I grew up to become a huge anime lover. I collected large amounts of my fave manga and DVD sets. My I-pod was filled to the brink with opening and ending theme songs to my favorite anime shows, and of course I went to an A-con about ever week, but I don't cosplay obviously…well only once but my friend dared me to dress up as Sailor Mars that time.

It's was only five years ago that I got an offer to become a writer for JFuntime, which I gladly accepted being that the JFuntime corporation was a haven for all anime nerds through out the whole world including me.

I entered the building and the familiar sight of people running around the halls greeted me at the entrance. After taking the elevator to the 15th floor (which usual was in less of a panic then the first) I went and sat down at my cubicle.

Reaching into my drawer I pulled out papers that I had written for my latest project. I looked at the paper in my hand as if they were my last chance at living, mainly because they were. Two days ago my boss gave me an assignment. He wanted me to come up with an ideal for a new show. If I did I would get promoted but not only that but I would get a chance to write my own anime and not somebody else.

"What's up, panda bear?" I heard a familiar and oh so annoying voice say behind me. I twirled my chair around and looked at the 20 year old male leaning on the side of my cubicle wall.

"Uchiha." I said bitterly.

"Whoa, why such I cold greeting." The dark haired man asked while taking a few steps closer to me.

"Because you know I hate that nickname, Sasuke." I said glaring.

"Calm down I'm just messing with you, Panda –chan." Sasuke said while giving me an uncomfortable pat on the back. Sasuke Uchiha was my best and only friend; in fact he was the person who convinced me to wear that silly Sailor Scout outfit.

We met each other in a support group for depressed and suicidal teens in college. It was at this support group where we first became friends. Sasuke came in after trying to kill himself for the fifth time. When I first met him I couldn't figure out why I boy would want to do such a thing, I mean I may be unhappy but I will never think to kill myself. It shock me more seeing how he was handsome and rich meaning he should be more than happy for the average human being. But later from being in the support group I learned that Sasuke was very depressed from an incident that happen to his family a long time ago. His brother one day snap and killed off his mother and father. The police got to the house in time to stop the crazy murderer before he got to Sasuke. So it wasn't surprising that an event such as that left the boy in a dark state of mind. But with the help of me, the support group, and time Sasuke became to have a better outlook on life.

"So what do you got in you hand there." Sasuke said while taking a drink of his coffee.

"Oh, this is my ideal or plot for a new anime show." I said while trying not to sound like a happy 3 year old, "Want to read it."

"Sure." The Uchiha said while taking the papers away from my hands. As I watched the different emotions on my friends face I began to grow worried. First he seemed to look at the papers with interest, then he looked as if he was annoyed, and lastly he rolled his eyes and sighed as put the papers back into my hand.

"W-what's wrong? Is it bad?" I said worriedly as I shuffled the papers back in order.

"Nope. The plot is original and creative, the characters have unique personalities that fit well with the story, and it has an equal amount of drama, comedy, and suspense. All in all in a good anime. Could be another hit for the corporation." The pale boy said bored in tone.

"Then why did you roll your eyes?"

"It's depressing, Gaara. You killed off half of your character in the first page." Sasuke remarked.

"Yeah, well a lot of anime shows are sad and depressing, so what." I said coolly to the onyx eyed male.

"That's just it, Gaara. A lot of anime shows are sad. And people are beginning to get tried of the same miserable thing. Their also beginning to get pissed off, I mean I'm still upset that they killed off needle in 'Cowboy HipHop'."

"And what I'm I suppose to do about it?"

"Write something that warms the heart Japan and all over, write something that brings joy to little children, write something that's…I don't know, happy?"

"…"

"Come on, Gaara. I know you can do it if you try." Sasuke said while giving me a smile. It amazes me just how happy and cheerful my friend could be at times. If I hadn't been with him in college myself I probably wouldn't even have known that he was the last remaining member of his family.

"Okay, if the boss doesn't like the ideal I'm about give him I'll go with your way." I said as an attempt to stop my friend's rambling.

"Good, because he should be coming in right…now." As if on cue a white- haired man looking to be in his 50's man came bursting threw the elevator doors.

"Hello all employees!" The old man shouted, but his greeting was only met with the sound of telephones going off and the typing of people on computers.

I groaned in annoyance as I watched my boss stand foolishly in the middle of the hallway. My boss, Mr. Jiraiya is a good man. He's fun loving, smart, and creative, so it's no wonder why his the head honcho of JFuntime. Though I am afraid that his womanizing might get him into trouble one day.

"No matter what they say, old man Jiraiya is still full of life." Sasuke remarked before taking another sip of his coffee.

"Nice to see that I have such a polite crew of workers." Jiraiya mumbled to himself as he walked down the middle row of cubicles.

"Ah, Ten-Ten, how are you this morning." Jiraiya said flirtatiously after stopping in front of an young woman cubicle.

"Well. I'm fine knowing that there a law against bosses hitting on their employees." The petite woman said sweetly, but everyone in a 20 miles radius could hear that it was a threat.

"Ah, swung and a miss." Jiraiya said before backing away from his female worker.

"Good morning, Ji- I mean boss." Sasuke said once the old man was next to my cubicle.

"Sasuke, how many times do I have to tell you it's okay to call me by my first name."

"I know, Jira- boss, but it just feels weird." Sasuke said nervously.

Jiraiya stop staring at the pale boy in front of him and turned his gaze towards me. He then smiled making me feel a bit uncomfortable.

"So, Gaara, have you've come up with an ideal yet."

"Uh, yes sir." I said.

"Good, well come with me so we can discuss it in my office."

I frantically grabbed my papers and followed my boss inside the elevator door; once the doors were closed Jiraiya hit the button for the top floor. When we finally got to the top the doors opened up to reveal a huge and fancy room. A long red carpet was laid out in front of the elevator and it ending at my boss desk. A enormous chandelier hung from the center of the ceiling, and all the chairs inside the office were made of velvet and were big enough to seat four. Yes, being at the top sure had its benefits.

"So what have you come up with." Jiraiya said after sitting at his desk. I gave the white haired man the papers in my hand and stood patiently for his judgment.

"I don't like it." My boss said after reading the first few paragraphs.

"What! Why?" I asked truly amazed at how the old man can hate my ideal when he hadn't even gone to the second page yet.

"It's too dark." Jiraiya said while handing me back my papers.

"That's exactly what Sasuke said." I said sighing. I had just ruined my only chance at writing my own anime. Well chalked that off the list of reasons to get out of bed.

"Don't take it so hard, Gaara, it's not like it's bad or anything it just that its…"

"I know, I know, Sasuke already told me." I said while remembering my best friend's words of criticism.

"Tell me something, Gaara. Why is everything you write so depressing and sad?" Jiraiya asked me. I didn't want to answer but I could tell the man was deeply worried about me.

"Because I'm not familiar with any other emotion." I said truthfully. "Darkness, unhappiness, depression, those are the only things I know."

"Hmm I see." My boss said more to himself then me. Afterwards there was a brief moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Tell you what. I give you another chance at coming up with a new anime ideal." The old man said breaking the tension.

"Y-you will?" I asked surprised that I could be given another chance so easily.

"Yes, but you have to let me help you this time."

"Help me? How?"

"I'm going to be sending you a package, this evening. Hopefully what's inside the package will help you come up with a new ideal by the end of this week."

"What's going to be inside the package?" I asked.

"Oh you'll find out." Jiraiya said with a smirk, "Now start working. I don't pay you people for just sitting around." I rolled my eyes and entered the elevator so I can start my day of work.

-----

"Yes, he will do just find." Jiraiya said after the elevator's doors closed behind Gaara. "Now to make the arrangements."

-----

After a long tiring 9 hours of work, me and Sasuke both packed up for home.

"Oh, Sasuke I forgot to ask you how did your date go last night." I asked my best friend after remembering how excited he was about going out with his quote 'Hot sexy blonde dentist Ino' unquote.

"Uh, don't remind me." Sasuke groaned as we left out the building's doors.

"That bad?" I asked.

"Worst. The whole time through dinner, Ino only talked about herself then she some how brought up a conversation about how are kids would look if we ever got married." My friend said with a cringed.

"You have no one to blame but yourself. You always go for the same thing blondes with blue eyes. You need some variety." I advised.

"Hey, I can help it I like what I like." Sasuke said with a smile. I sighed at the dark haired man. He would never learn.

"See you, Sasuke." I said before getting into my car.

"See you, Gaara." Sasuke said while waving me off.

-----

On the way home I tried to think up some new ideals for my project. Maybe I should go with Sasuke suggestion and write something happy, but how would I know what to write. I never experience true happiness before.

I pulled up to my house and got out of my car. Later after entering my home I decided to make me some dinner. It was while I was cooking that the door bell rang.

"Who can that be?" I said to myself. The only person who came to visit me was Sasuke.

I went to my front door and open it to see a huge cardboard box (big enough to fit a grown person inside of it) on my front porch. I looked out into the night to see who left it, but I saw no one outside.

Thinking that it was for me to have, I pulled the box into house without a second thought. The box was heavy and I kept feeling as if there was something was moving inside it. Finally after much struggling, I placed the box in the center of my living room. I backed away from the cardboard and noticed that there were little holes on the side of it. Suddenly the box fell over.

"Mew."

I stood in shock as I watched the package lying on the ground. Either I was going insane or it had just meowed.

"Come on, Gaara, your just hear thing." I assured myself, nonetheless I approached the huge box very slowly. Once I got close enough I kneeled next to the package and began to pull off the tape that was on the front of it. I stopped once I heard something moving inside the cardboard. Okay now this is just getting creepy.

I kicked the box but heard no sound coming from it. I kicked the box again only this time harder, but at last I my action was still met with silence. Well that proves it, I was working way to hard and my brain is starting to get affected by it.

I rip the rest of the tape off the box with one fail swoop. I smiled as I again I didn't hear a sound coming from the package. I was about to pull up the flap of the box, but stopped once I saw it move. Was something trying to get out?

Both of the two flap that helped shut the box burst upward unsuspectingly. I watched in fear and amazement as a human male like creature with black ears like a cat and a tail to match slowly crept out of the package. The creature stared at me with no clothes attached to his body. The only thing on it was a red collar with a god tag that had the letter L-E- and E written on it.

As I stared at the creature I felt a warm liquid running down my nose. I wiped across my upper lip with my hand and looked down at my fingers too see a blood on them. W- was I having a nosebleed?

"Master!" the cat like creature squealed before hugging me. I felt my heart speed up as the naked human like animal wrapped it arm around my neck. I didn't move since I was still in a bit of a shock, but I did turned my head to get a good look at the creature's face. The animal's black ears twitch as it nuzzled its nose into my neck. The complexion of the creature cheeks were rosy red matching the color of its lips. I found that the more I stared at the creature the faster I could feel my heart beating. Wait a minute was I attracted to this weird being? No, I can't be. I'm asexual and that's mean I'm not attracted to anything, including whatever this strange thing was.

"Ge- Get off me." I said while shoving the cat like being off my body, but as soon as I did I wish that I hadn't for the shove cause the animal like being to fall on his back, making it's legs to spread out which showed me that it was truly male.

"Ow! why did Master push Lee." The creature said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Wh- Who are you and why are you here?" I asked after my brain finally started to work again.

"I am Lee and Lee is here because Master owns him." The cat like being said to me with a smile on his face and a sparkle in his eyes. If it were for my sexual orientation I would have thought that he looked cute at that moment.

"Wait! how do I own you and why are you keep call you Master?" This whole situation just went to strange to confusing.

"The old man said that Lee is your pet. He also said that all pet called their owner's Master." I looked at the cre- I mean Lee strangely. What did he mean by pet and who was this old man?

"Lee, I'm sorry. I don't know what's going on but you have to get out of my house." I said while going to the front door.

"B-But Master I can't leave." Lee said while standing on his feet. I noticed that while he was standing he seem to wobble a little bit almost like it was his first time standing.

"I'm your pet."

"Lee, your are not my pet and I am not your Master. Now please leave." I said while opening the door.

"But…"

"No, Lee you have get out now."

"I know. Lee can prove it." The cat like creature said before going back into my living room.

"Lee, your going the wrong way. The door is this way." I said as I entered the living room. My body froze once I saw Lee bending over the opened cardboard box with his naked behind pointing right at me, his cute naked behind I might add.

"Here it is!" Lee yelled cheerfully as he pulled out a letter from the package. He then ran up to me and wave the white parchment in front of my face.

"Here, Master, read this. It will show that everything Lee has said is true." I grabbed the paper from the nude boy's hand and began to read it.

_Dear, Gaara_

_I know that right now your probably either confused, mad, or bleeding pints of blood from your nose. I ca not fully explain what is going on but I will try my best. Lee, the creature that you have received from the box, is a being mix with a human and a cat. I cannot tell you how this happen, but I will let you know that Lee has never interacted with the real world before. Right now he has the mind of a 5 year old and his completely oblivious to the outside world's harms and dangers. That why I put him in your hands to take care of. I trust you not to tell anyone of Lee's secret and hopefully as the days go by I'll be able to give your more information about the boy's condition. But until then keep safe. _

_Signed your handsome boss, _

_Jiraiya _

_P.S: Make sure you come up with that new ideal by the end of this week._

What the hell? Jiraiya sent this thing to me. Wait a minute was this the package he was talking about. How is this creature suppose to help me come up with a new ideal? And what is this letter suppose to mean? I can't take care of another person, I can hardly take care of myself.

I heard a purring sound coming from behind me. I turned around to see Lee curled up on the sofa. His ears were laid down flat own his skulls and his tail was slowly swing back and forward. I couldn't denied it any longer the boy was cute.

I let out a yawn as I was beginning to feel sleepy as well. This whole day has been confusing and strange, I'll try to figure this whole mess out in the morning. Right now I feel like going to go to bed.

After finding a blanket and putting it on Lee. I shut the living room lights off and went to my bedroom.

-----

Don't expect this fanfic to be smutty. It will only have about three lemons through out the whole story.

So do you hate it or what. Also incase you didn't know.

Pokeman Pokemon

Cardcaptor Rose Cardcaptor Sakura

Kobits Chobits

Needle Spike from Cowboy Bebop

Cowboy HipHop Cowboy Bebop


	2. Episode 2: Getting to know you

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this following story. They all belong to their creator Masashi Kishimoto

-----

"Beep, beep, beep."

"Damn alarm clock." I mumbled in displeasure. Without opening my eyes, I reached a hand out to hit the snooze button on the clock. Instead of touching cold metal, my hand came in contact with something smooth and soft. I lightly trailed my fingers over the device as I tried to figure out what the object was.

"He he he, that tickles." My eyes shot open at hearing such a child like voice. I almost jumped once I saw a creature with black cat ears and a tail sitting Indian style on my bed in front of me, not too mention that the creature was nude. The red collar on the animal's neck reminded me of the package I got last night and all the events that came after that.

"Yay, Master is up." The cat like being yelled joyfully.

"Lee! Get out of my bed!"

----- **Episode 2: Getting to know you**-----

After shoving Lee off my bed and after getting the boy a long white t-shirt so he could cover himself, I took the creature into the living room so we could have a talk. I had finally figured out whom or more like what Lee actually was and I almost wanted to kill myself for thinking for a moment that human like cat beings could exist. I need to stop watching so much 'Careless.'

"Okay, Lee. The joke is over. I get it now." Lee gave me a blank look as if he didn't know what I was talking about. I admit he was pretty good at acting but I was better at figuring things out.

"I know you're just some guy dressed up in a cat-boy outfit. Jiraiya must have hired you as a gag, right."

"Ji…rai…ya. Hey! That's old man's name." Lee clapped happily.

"Stop playing around, Lee! Enough with the cuteness and enough with the child like mannerism. I know these ears are fake." I said before I grabbed a hold of one of the fuzzy, triangular appendage sticking out the boys head and began to pull at it.

"Oww! Master, please stop pulling. It hurts." Lee whined, but I ignored the boy's protest as I concentrated on taking the fake cat ears off the imposter; they were glued on pretty tight and even though I knew they were fake I had to admit that they felt just as soft as any real cat ears would feel.

"Master, I told you everything Lee says is true. Look." With his hand Lee parted his hair at the area where his 'ears' were. I looked at the parted section and gasped. I saw the fresh pink flesh of the ear I was pulling connecting into the Lee's scalp. Jiraiya is a joking man, but he would never go as far as have someone commit surgery just for a laugh. Then that could only mean…

"Lee…your…you're…"

"I'm your pet, Master." Lee said before hugging my naked chest. I allowed the boy to embrace me only because I was still caught up in my realization that I had a furry (1) living in my home. It was like I was in a Mahō shōnen (2) anime, except I doubt Lee is magical, at least I hope so. But what am I going to do. It's one thing to watch an anime and it's another to live one out.

Lee nested his nose into my neck and I groan in frustration. How did I even get into this situation… wait Jiraiya. I stood up abruptly causing Lee to fall backwards on to the floor. I went into the bathroom and picked up an already worn grey shirt and a dirty pair of pants. I had no time to take a shower or put on clean clothes. I needed to speak to Jiraiya immediately.

I walked to the front door ready to leave.

"Mew." I turned around to see Lee staring at me with sad puppy dog eyes, well in this case kitty cat eyes.

"Master are you leaving, Lee." Lee asked with a dishearten look on his face.

"Yes, but not for long. While I'm gone I want you to stay in this house."

"But, can't Lee come with you?" The cat boy asked hopefully.

"Sorry, Lee. But if somebody sees you someone might come and take you away from me, like the police, or scientist, or even journalist for The National Strange magazine, you understand?"

"No, but if Master wants Lee to be safe, then Lee will stay inside." Lee said smiling. I couldn't help but smile as well. Lee was being so obedient that it amazed me.

"Good." I said before leaving.

-----

After breaking several driving laws, I was at the JFuntime building 5 minutes later. I ran in the building and went straight for the elevator. Once inside I noticed that there was a dark haired man with a dazed look on his face right beside me. Upon further exception I realized that the man was no other then Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke." I greeted my best friend. Sasuke said nothing, he just continue to stare at the elevator wall with a blank look on his face.

"Sasuke?" Again no answer.

"SASUKE!" I finally yelled

"Hmm, what?" Sasuke said after snapping out of his dazed. He then turned around to look at me and his eyes widen in surprise.

"Hey, Gaara. I didn't see you come in."

"Really?" I said sarcastically, "What's wrong with you? You were just standing there staring at the wall."

"Oh, sorry about that I just have something on my mind right now."

"Sasuke I think you got some hair on the front of your jacket." I said while noticing a piece of orange fuzz on my friend's suit.

"What! Where?!" Sasuke yelled as he frantically began to brush down the front of his clothes.

"Calm down. It's just a piece of hair." What the hell is wrong with Sasuke? He never has acted this strangely before. The elevator's doors open and Sasuke quickly ran out.

"See ya, Gaara." Uchiha said before he left.

"Yeah, if your not in a mental institute, maybe." I mumbled to myself, "Now for Jiraiya." I pushed the button for the top floor and the elevator's doors shut immediately. As I rose floor to floor, I felt myself getting angrier and angrier at the situation my boss had put me in. What kind of person sends a humanoid animal to another person's house? What kind of person would even have a humanoid animal? If Jiraiya was in some crazy dilemma, like the letter had foreshadowed, he needed to send Lee to somebody he trusted and knew very well, not one of he's employees. I swear once I get to his office I'm going to curse him out so much that his hair will turn black.

The elevator's door opened up to reveal the fancy room I was in the other day. I smirked evilly. Time to get that bastard.

"Jiraiya! You son of a bitch!" I yelled while walking into my boss's office.

"What's the deal with sending that so called 'package' to my house, and what the hell makes you think that I can take care of Lee, and more importantly what is…your…not…Jiraiya." I said once I got close enough to the desk to see a blonde busty woman who looked to be in her 40's sitting in Jiraiya's chair.

"Your right. I'm not my husband. I'm his wife, Tsunade." The blonde lady said so calmly that I wondered did she even hear me yelling a few seconds ago.

"Wait, Jiraiya has I wife?" I asked surprised.

"Yes. Hasn't Jiraiya spoken of me?" Tsunade asked.

"No not really, but then again he was probably to busy womanizing to care." I heard a huge growl coming from the woman in front of me and I immediately regretted speaking, "So do you know where Jiraiya is?"

"Yes, he's on vacation." Tsunade said after calming down.

"Vacation!" That sneaking toad, he must have planned this whole thing long time ago. "Do you know when his going to be back?"

"I don't know. A week. 3 months. Knowing my husband I'm guessing a year."

"A YEAR! It can't take a year. Who's going to run the company during that time?" Not only that but I need talk to him about Lee.

"Me, of course." The busty woman said with a smile, "Oh that reminds me. Seeing that you have red hair and girly black eye liner on…"

"Hey." I shouted in defense of my makeup.

"…that means you must be Gaara. My husband told me to give these to you." Tsunade picked up two sheets of paper from her desk and gave them to me. I looked at the smaller piece of paper first to see that it was a paycheck made out for 366, 793 in yen (A/N: That's 3,000 in U.S dollars). Holy crap! That's a lot of money and I don't even get paid today. I looked at the other piece of paper in my hand to see that it was a letter from Jiraiya:

_Dear, Gaara_

_The paycheck you received today is to help you with Lee. You will be receiving these checks daily so I expect you to be alright financially. Also I have told Tsunade to give you two days off, since I know you will have other things on your mind besides work. Oh and if your thinking that I'm using a vacation as an excuse to get away from you, well you just think too much of yourself. I have much important things to deal with then you peep squeak. : P_

_With smooches, _

_Jiraiya_

_P.S: If you told my wife that I womanized, that's half your pay when I get back._

"Mr. Gaara, are you alright. Your face has gotten red all of the sudden."

"No…I'm…fine." I said as I tried to bury the rage I was feeling right now deep inside me, "It says in the letter that I get two days off?"

"Yes, that's true." Replied the blonde lady.

"Good, because I don't think I can even hold a pencil in my hand right now without snapping it." I said truthfully.

-----

I knew as I drove my car might have looked like a blur to all drivers and pedestrians on the road. As I release my rage into the streets I couldn't help but think about that bastard Jiraiya. He thinks he can just leave Lee at my house and bribe me with money, damn adulterer. Worse of all I had no ideal what I was going to do with Lee. I mean I can't leave him in the house forever. Also I need to know more about the boy, but the only person I could to turn too for information is gone. I could maybe get some info from Lee, but with the way his mind works I probably no more about him then he does himself. sigh but I guess I have no other option do I.

I finally drove up to my house and got out of the car. As I got closer to my front porch I noticed that the front door was slightly open.

"What the hell?" I said as I push the door back farther to enter my house. Once inside my home I noticed that it was a bit too quiet.

"Lee!" I called out, but I received no answer not even a small mewl. I ran up to my bedroom to see if the catboy was in there. He wasn't. I then searched through all the rooms in my home and afterward I still hadn't found Lee. Now I was worried. If the door was open when I came home that could only mean Lee had gone outside.

"Oh god! How am I going to find him? He could have left here a long time ago and he can be anywhere by now?"

"Woof, woof, woof, woof." I heard the annoying neighbor's dog bark from outside. It was probably just growling at something that was bothering it, but I didn't have time to worry about that I had to find Lee.

"Woof, woof, woof, woof"

"Meow!"

"Lee!"

-----

Once I heard Lee's meow coming from where the dog's woof were; I quickly ran over to neighbor's backyard. After I jumped over the metal fence, I spotted Lee in the white shirt I gave him, sitting high on a tree branch as a small white dog barked madly under him. It was kind of a funny sight really. I could see that Lee was shaking in fear as the dog attempted to jump at him, but the mutt was so pint-sized and scrawny that it was almost embarrassing.

"Okay, leave him alone now." I said as I ran up too the tree and brushed the dog aside with my foot. Apparently the dog didn't like that so to retaliate he started to gnaw at my leg.

"Master, stay away from him. He'll try to eat you." I heard Lee scream from the tree. I scowl as felt that the canine's bites were less painful then a mosquito's.

"Akamaru, why are you so rowdy today." I heard a man's voice say behind me. I turned around to see the neighbor's back door opening and I quickly began to panic.

"Lee, hurry up and go back home!" I order the catboy.

"But..."

"No buts! Just go now!" Lee's ears drooped a little and I felt bad for yelling at the cat being, but it couldn't be help. If somebody saw Lee it could be trouble for the both of us.

Lee hop out of the tree. He then ran to the metal fence and jump over to my house. I was about to leave as well but couldn't since the dog was still gnawing at my leg.

"You lousy mutt. Get off of me." I said as I tried to shake the scrawny mongrel off my leg.

"Excuse me can we help you?" I raised my head up to see two grown man staring at me. One of the men had a scar across his eyes and he was reading an orange book in his hand, and even though he had silver hair I could tell that he was only in his late 30's. The man standing beside the silver headed one had tan skin and an 'X' shaped scar across his nose, he seemed to be a few years younger than the other male.

"Uh…hi. Your probably wondering why I'm in your backyard."

"More than less." The silver haired man said without evening lifting his eyes away from the book he was reading.

"Kakashi, be nice I'm sure he has an explanation." The younger man said to the older one, "And, Akamaru, get off him." The microscopic excuse of a dog immediately stopped chewing on my knee and ran happily to his owner's leg.

"Sorry about that. Akamaru usually a friendly dog." The tan man said while picking up the small pooch, "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Iruka and the man beside me who has his nose too deep in that ecchi book of his to be polite, is my husband Kakashi."

"Um…I'm Gaara. You guys must be new here because I never seen you two around here before."

"Actually we've been living here for three years now." Iruka said. Wow! I'm really behind. I need to start attending those neighborhood block parties.

"Sorry, I guess I haven't really noticed you two since I'm so busy working." I lied.

"It's okay, me and my husband spend most of are time in the house, so even if you weren't so busy you probably wouldn't have seen us anyway."

"But you probably have heard my koi's yells of pleasure in the middle of the night." Kakashi said with a lewd smile on his face.

"Kakashi!" Iruka screamed

"Wait, those yells are from you two?" I asked as I remember days where I woke up at 12 am in the morning from the neighbor's moaning and groaning.

"So…um…your in are backyard because of what again?" asked a now blushing Iruka.

"Oh, well you see me and my…uh…roommate was playing baseball and the ball flew into your yard and I just came over here to get it back. Sorry for trespassing" I resisted the urge to pat myself on the back for coming up with such a good lie.

"So where is this 'baseball'?" asked Kakashi.

"I already got it, so you don't have to worry about looking for it."

"Well can I see the baseball then?" I had a feeling that this Kakashi fellow wasn't very trusting of people, or else he would have bought my lie.

"Actually I just threw the ball back over to my house; in fact I should go back over there before my roommate gets bored I decided to eat all the food in my refrigerator." I said as I walked towards the fence gates, "Well it was nice meeting you two, bye for now." And with that said I was off.

-----

"Well he seems like a nice neighbor." Iruka said as he waved Gaara off.

"Yes, but he's a terrible liar." Kakashi said before going back to his book.

-----

I stared at the creature in front me as I tried to figure out exactly what I wanted to ask it. After severely yelling at Lee for leaving the house, I sat the catboy down in the living room so I could ask him some questions. Only thing was I didn't know what to ask it.

"Master, are you alright? You've been staring at Lee for a long time. Is something wrong?" I sighed. I really hated Jiraiya right now…wait Jiraiya, I'll start with him.

"Lee, you seem to have a relation with Ji- I mean the old man, have you met him before?"

"Uh huh, the old man was one of the people who took care of Lee behind the glass wall."

"Glass wall? What glass wall?" I asked confused.

"The glass wall is where Lee use to be before he met Master. People in white coats use to take care of Lee there, the old man was one of them." Lee tried to explain but I was still confused. Who were these people in white coats and what did he mean by a glass wall? He could have been in a zoo, but zookeepers don't where white coats. God! This whole situation is complicated and weird.

"Master, can Lee go to sleep now. He is very tired from running from that white beast." Lee asked while yawning. I nodded my head yes since I couldn't think of anymore questions to ask the creature.

"Can Lee sleep in your bed?"

"N-, Uh sure whatever." As I watched Lee crawl sluggishly upstairs I couldn't help but think that keeping the humanoid cat meant big trouble for me in the future.

-----

Wow I really didn't plan on adding a Kakashi/Iruka side pairing to the story. I wasn't even planning on having the two in the fanfic, but one thing led to another.

Careless Loveless

Furry - An animal character with anthropomorphic characteristics.

Mahō shōnen – Magical boy anime, like D.N Angel. replies:

Heaven or Hell: Thank you and I plan too.

Gaara'spsycob'tch: Thank you, I was going for that.

Glitch: Afraid not. I was thinking about it be Naruto, but I didn't know how to work into the story.

Akatsuki Feathers: I'll try to update as fast as I can.

Recita: Thank you and I'll try to catch my mistake the best I can.

fuu09: Again I'll try to update the fastest I can.

Otaku no baka: Yay a lengthy review, I like lengthy reviews. Also thank you for thinking my story is so original.

Darkwing67: Here's the next chapter : )

MM replies:

Mistress shadow: thank you for the review.


End file.
